


Danny Speaks First

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [34]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Drabble, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Implied Violence, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Steve POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve is awake, and he wants to ask something important. Before he can, Danny speaks first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "alternate universe" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/
> 
> I was inspired by some discussion on tumblr about how it looked Steve and Danny could have kissed in that scene based on their body language, the camera angles, etc. I think the reason that couldn't have happened on the show was that Steve immediately started asking about his dad when he woke up, so I created a scenario where Danny spoke first.

Steve is awake, and he wants to ask something important. Before he can, Danny speaks first.

"Thank God you're alive. I was so fucking worried." Then Danny kisses him.

Danny doesn't notice the blood on Steve's mouth. Or maybe he loves him enough to not care.

But that doesn't make sense. The Danny he remembers is happily married to Rachel.

Steve pulls away when he realizes that the other Danny was fake. And that means...

"Oh, shit, you're crying. I'm sorry."

Steve shakes his head. "My dad's dead. I just remembered."

Danny sighs. "He died four years ago."

Steve sobs.


End file.
